legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargazer's Commandos
Stargazer’s Commandos (SGC) were a group of like-minded individuals that came together during a period of disillusion with the Galactic Empire. Given the impetus and courage to sign up for the Alliance by Garm Bel Iblis and Atyphe Vrydella, Rhyley Stargazer was first used as a Free Agent. Along with Atyphe, the two initiated the capture of Imperial Intelligence Data and rescuing of Taei Wynonyms and Raedan Kitani, both men that went onto Alliance Active Duty. Following this, Crix Madine selected both Rhyley and Atyphe as part of his newly established Spec-Op Commandos Directive and was assigned Raedan Kitani as his first recruit, thus establishing the forth SpecOps Unit of its type. Since then Rhyley has added to his number with those he trusts with his life as the unit has gone on countless missions across the galaxy. Unlike other Commando Groups, Rhyley has adopted a similar system to that of the Alliance Navy and Corellian Security Force in keeping with his own tastes as well as his immediate commanding officer Major Taei Wynonyms. In 7 ABY the unit was disbanded by General Madine and in conference with Major Bren Derlin following the victory at the Battle of Endor where the commando unit played a crucial role. History Formation Given command of the Unit, Rhyley was assigned to observe Raedan Kitani, fearing that the son of Imperial Admiral Wiltrain Kitani could be in fact a sleeper agent. With Atyphe already at his side, Rhyley tentatively offered his good friend Hendar Gahn a position within the Unit. The Mandalorain accepted, and the Unit's first mission would be on Corellia, where the unit was sent to Intercept Imperial Data. This lead to the subsequent freeing of Imperial Slaves, and was the first hint to what was happening on Corellia. The unit was also present during the Imperial Assault on Vreni Island where Rebel Sympathisers were hiding. The betrayal and defection of Alliance Captain Maran almost handed the Empire one of their biggest victories against the Alliance in some time, however with the aid of the Unit, many operatives and sympathisers were able to retreat from the location. Rhyley Stargazer and his wife Atyphe then managed to find Maran before assassinating him. Trouble at Corellia Having found evidence of increased Imperial activity on Corellia, the Stargazer's Commandos would again be tasked with investigating a Imperial Detention Center. Enlisting the aid of Bai'yle Norssohn, the Unit would use contacts on Corellia, namely Corran Horn, and intercept a CorSec Patrol Force. Using the CorSec Ship, the unit managed to sneak onto Corellia undetected. Staging their own deaths, they effectively lost all Imperial Interest in their presence as they made their way towards the Imperial Detention Center. Staging an Assault on the location was effectively handled, however in a last ditch effort to thwart the Rebels, the Imperial Officers had decided to mass execute all captured Alliance Personnel by electrocution. It was also here that the unit first encountered the Imperial Darktrooper Unit. With no one to rescue, the unit then proceeded to destroy the Detention Center before retreating and taking shelter in a nearby town, before finally pulling out to an Alliance Underground Location. Unsatisfied with what they had achieved, Stargazer would use his contacts in the OSF to try and further uncover what was happening on Corellia. With the aid of future Commando Erisey Casoona, the group would find details of an Imperial Doctrine that was focused upon the mass Genocide of non-human Species taking foot on Corellia. Managing to recover vital intelligence of this for Alliance Command, the ending of this Genocide would become the focus for the SGC in the months to come. Finding a Home With the sudden loss of communications of the Alliance Intelligence Bunker at Najiba, Stargazer and his unit were tasked with finding out what had happened. After repeated efforts to make contact with Alliance Bunker, the unit deployed on Najiba and began an approach towards the strangely quiet Bunker. Upon arriving at the location no resistance was met however what hey did see was the signs of battle with a downed Imperial AT-AT Walker in close proximity and the the discovery of Imperial Remains found. Further investigation of the Bunker found the dead bodies of the Alliance members that were known to have been in the bunker. With everything powered down inside the bunker including Droids, Consoles and Terminals the sudden discovery of Civilian Sle-Twe Elo proved to be somewhat surprising. Following further investigations by the unit and Alliance Operatives, no cause was ever found for what had happened to Najiba. Returning to New Plympto, they would find out that Sle-Twe Elo was aiding Alliance Intel in uncovering what had happened at Najiba as Stargazer found her. She was then inducted into the SGC as it's newest operative and Najiba was eventually given to the SGC as it's first Base of Operations. The Third Battle of Yavin Due to their position at the time the order was given, SGC were later tasked with investigating the sudden disappearance of Alliance Operatives on Yavin IV. Rendezvousing with the Alliance Outer Fleet, and coordinating with Narra, SGC would initiate a hit and run assault operation on the Fleet blockading the planet. This allowed the unit to creating enough of an opening for Rhyley Stargazer to infiltrate Yavin IV however on his way, his starfighter took a lot of damage and was suspected of being downed. Though injured Stargazer was able to find that those Alliance personnel upon Yavin IV had been located and engaged by locally stationed Imperial Forces. Soon after, the sudden emergence of Tyber Zann's Fleet would change the direction of the battle at Yavin IV, retreating into the forest, Stargazer would eventually be found by the returning members of his unit as well as the civilian taskforce, OSF. The battle between Zann and Imperial Forces would end with the Empire suffering major losses. The remaining Zann Fleet would suddenly turn against itself, and Tyber Zann himself captured. The Crime Lord was eventually placed in custody of the Alliance Forces. Return of the Jedi With the unit achieving more success in its operations, Erisey Casoona-Kitani would become the newest addition to the Unit. Their next destination would be Kashyyyk in search of long considered dead Jedi, Jevona Takanir. Having found data indicating that the Empire had captured the female, through the use of Imperial codes stolen by Erisey Casoona-Kitani at Nar Shaddaa, the unit was able to avoid detection by the Imperial Blockade at Kashyyyk and proceed unhindered to the landing zone on the outskirts of the main settlement on Kashyyyk. Upon landing, the unit with the aid of civilians Caerwynn Royce, Saldena Wolfgang and Kileo Dimoh set about finding an access point to the Imperial network to acquire the possible locations of where the Jedi was being held by slavers, Erisey managing to locate a communications terminal which allowed her husband Raedan Kitani, to acquire the locations of three outposts within the Jungles of Kashyyk. The unit would scout he first camp to find it was a civilian outpost and that the Jedi was not there, the second base was a slaver camp however they managed to avoid open combat, the third camp was again a slaver camp in which we were forced to storm after confirming that the Jedi Takanir was indeed being kept there, dispatching all Trandoshan slavers the unit fought their way to the holding points of the camp, where they were preparing the slaves and the Jedi to be taken off world, after securing the camp, the group freed the Wookiee slaves before capturing the Jedi female. Using the camps transport the unit returned to the main settlement where the civilians returned to their own ship and set course for Tatooine, as SGC headed to New Plympto to deliver the Jedi safely into the hands of the Alliance. After fully recovering, the Alliance would later help the female settle on Tatooine, relying on SGC to aid her in her needs. The Mistake at Drall With Alliance Intelligence Operatives unable to detect the source of Genocide on Corellia, Rhyley sent both Raedan Kitani and Erisey Casoona-Kitani to Corellia to aid in the search. With days passing the pair would finally find a strand of data that would lead to further incriminating evidence and a possible location. With command wanting to pre-plan an investigation Kitani and his wife would return to Tatooine finding that Stargazer was long gone. With the unit without it's CO, Atyphe and Raedan marshalled the remaining Commandos when word came from Command to investigate the location on Corellia. The decision of carrying out their orders and finding Stargazer was split amongst the Unit, Atyphe deciding to find Rhyley took a few members with her to go after where they thought Rhyley would be, Bella Vistal on Corellia, meanwhile Raedan would remain behind and use his contacts within the OSF in order to have a strike team capable of investigating the location on Corellia. With Atyphe pursuing Rhyley and Raedan pursuing the Imperial Location, the unit was stretched across Corellia in their search. Slowly as Atyphe, Bai'yle and Erisey along with the Force Sensitives, Cayla Dunestrider, Aniwevei Chreitti and Exao Gunn, began to find hints to where Rhyley had gone to, reports began to mount that Stargazer had left Corellia for Drall in pursuit of his missing brother, An-Taei Wynonyms. Raedan meanwhile, with the aid of Hendar Gahn and enlisting the services of Jacoreb Illstrike, Caerwynn Royce, Cravon Wolfgang, Rhelex Jubulii-Gahn, Rymel Trysinh and Jarryd Darvallion were finding their way along Corellia only to find that the Empire were sending those incarcerated to Drall. Landing at the remote planet proved difficult, the Imperial Fleet guarding the space meant that Atyphe and her team would need to use a stolen Imperial Shuttle to bypass the awaiting Star Destroyers. Able to land on the planet, they used Alliance Frequencies to trace Rhyley, who they found scouting an immense Imperial Fortress where he believed that his brother was being kept. Though jubilant at finding Stargazer the young Corellian seemed to distance himself from his comrades so as not to lose focus on what he saw his own mission. Kitani meanwhile managed to sneak past the Fleet thanks to the flying of Wolfgang and Royce, upon landing the group tracked the Imperial Command Center and found an impenetrable fortress. Deciding their best opportunity would be to smuggle into the location in disguise. Managing to follow a patrol unit, the group secretly followed the Imperials before ambushing them. Able to take their armour as their own, using a few in the group as possible 'Slaves', Raedan and Hendar lead the way back to the Imperial Command Center. However when inside the Command Center, they made a fatal error in their obtaining of information pertaining to the Imperial Genocide. Deciding to kill an Imperial Captain, Hendar Gahn effectively caused the failure of their mission. With the Empire responding, Raedan, Rymal and Jacoreb were easily captured as the remaining members of the unit managed to fight their way out though sustained grievous injuries. Retreating into the wilderness, Hendar Gahn put out an emergency broadcast to the Alliance in the hope of aid. Responding the Alliance Commander, Juhia Grian decided it was too much of a risk to send out recovery units, however gave the group the coordinates of the Alliance Hidden Base. However as Gahn, Royce, Wolfgang and Darvallion drew knew, they inadvertently caused the Empire to find the location of the Rebels. Meanwhile Stargazer with the aid of his wife Atyphe, Erisey, and Exao Gunn, made their way back to the Imperial Fortress. Able to cause a series of explosions, the group managed to successfully storm the location, and disrupting the bases defenses before helping to free those that were held within. Surprised to find not only Raedan, Jacoreb and Rymel there, but Stargazer was also able to retrieve his brother An-Taei Wynonyms as well as Max' Rockatanski, the man they believed to be dead. Retreating from the location back to the Hidden Rebel Base, they would be reunited with Gahn and the others before the Imperials began to strike. With TIE Bombers inbound, and Imperial Gunships and Transports closing, Stargazer and everyone fled the location in hopes of finding another similar outpost. However with the failing health of so many key personnel, the group would eventually make a run for their ships and flying against the amassing fleet before jumping to safety at New Plympto. The loss of Alliance positions proved instrumental, and later caused the weakening of their base at New Plympto. Blame was centered around Raedan Kitani who never spoke out that he was not the man to kill the Imperial Captain. His silence meant that only he was sentenced however the injuries he sustained would prove far more dire than first anticipated. Gahn also was lucky to survive, and though as a whole the Unit cost the Empire one of it's biggest losses, the cost of such a loss would prove almost too much. Ending the Darktrooper Project The injuries resulting from their mission on Drall mean that Raedan's likelihood of surviving was dropping fast. Doctor Walex Blissex was assigned to look into Raedan's mysterious injuries and was able to determine that the young man was suffering from an advanced state of Knowt's Disease, a degenerative affliction that destroyed body tissue. With a no hope of recovery at this late stage Blissex pondered that the data found in the Imperial Darktrooper Projects recovered from Kyle Katarn may prove the answer to stop Raedan from dying. Immediately regrouping, Stargazer decided to bring Exao Gunn and Rhelex Jubulii-Gahn onboard as Commandos, having been impressed with both at Drall. The unit landed on Anteevy without problems and was able to make their way to an Alliance base to prepare for the infiltration of the Imperial facility, in which to rendezvous with an Alliance informant. Reconnaissance of the location showed the facility to be too heavily guarded for infiltration or direct assault, instead Stargazer opted to hit a secondary target to acquire Imperial equipment and identities for all group members. With their disguises in place, the unit was able to enter the primary target and make contact with the informant, Ranulf Trommer. Recovering key data regarding the restoration of the Darktrooper Project, Stargazer returned to a hidden Alliance Outpost to send in what they had learned. There they would meet with Kyle Katarn. Using the data and Katarn's knowledge, the group were able to find a way to Muunilinst space under cover and was able to land on the planet. However, doing so, their ship's systems sustain serious damage. While Rhyley Stargazer and Atyphe Stargazer remained to guard the ship and begin the repairs, the remaining unit members lead by Kyle Katarn tried to buy the necessary parts from the market. Due to the Imperial blockade of the planet, however, this proved to be impossible, though the group managed to retrieve the coordinates of one of GioMatrix Drives' factories. The company has been recently seized by the Empire and was constructing hyperdrive parts for Imperial starships and fighters. The unit was able to successfully assault the factory and retrieve the parts needed for the repairs. As the Commandos under command of Katarn returned to the ship, they found it surrounded by Imperial troopers which they were able to dispatch quickly and were investigating the ship. Rhelex Jubilii-Gahn posed as leader of the Imperial squad and acquired the coordinates to the outpost that also contained the droid factory which the group was supposed to sabotage. Both Katarn and Rhyley Stargazer opted for a direct assault. The group succeeded in entering the facility, retrieving the data and the hardware, destroying key equipment, and exiting both the facility and Muunilinst with no losses and only minor injuries. It was a final blow to the Imperial Darktrooper Project and provided enough data to save the life of Raedan Kitani. The Empire Strikes Back The recovery of Raedan Kitani was the last piece of good news for the unit for a while. With the court marshall of Raedan regarding the cost of Drall meaning that he was held responsible, morale began to dip. It was at this moment that command made the decision to not only give promotions to members of the unit but also to remove Stargazer and Norssohn from the unit for a period of six months. Placed at echo Base the two were to train the newest recruits that had been selected for Special Operations Tasking. With the newly promoted Erisey Casoona-Kitani to Sergeant being handed the duty as Commanding Officer of the Unit, all the members would witness the destructive force of the Empire. Whilst at Echo Base, Rhyley Stargazer and Bai'yle Norssohn were present when the Empire found the hidden Rebel Base. Utilising their skills in aiding the retreat of Alliance Forces, Stargazer would eventually be captured by Imperial Forces. Meanwhile in the weeks that followed, the Empire would also find the key location of New Plympto. Mounting an assault, the SGC lead by Erisey would need to respond to aid the evacuation there and assigned to operate behind the enemy's lines. Aiming to slow down the Imperial progress towards the main base to give Alliance personnel time to evacuate. The group engaged the first wave of Imperial combat units including two AT-ST walkers to the east of the main base and was able to neutralize it. The group then received new directives to render aid to a group of civilians who had decided to join the battle on the Alliance's side. After acquiring speeder bikes from a nearby supply depot, the group made their way to an Imperial outpost, which was the last known coordinate of the civilians' transport. As the group arrived at the outpost, finding it destroyed by a possible airstrike, though there was no sign of the civilians or their transport. After regrouping they latter found the civilians retreated into the forests. With the aid of the civilians, the group then received orders to engage the Imperials from behind. Encountering more hostile combat units before receiving the final order to retreat. Allegiance The loss of both New Plympto and Hoth was catastrophic for the Alliance and caused the sway of support in the Core systems to swing firmly in favour of the Empire. SGC itself was fragmenting from the strain of war. With so many members missing, it took the level headed leadership of Erisey Casoona-Kitani to keep the group that remained together. In the following weeks, Command put out urgent calls to counter the claims of the Empire that the Alliance was defeated. Stargazer himself would suddenly re-emerge however was found to have sustained major Empire Re-Educationing. His mind seemingly and replaced by an Imperial identity, it took the careful thinking of Raedan Kitani and his allies to revert Stargazer into the man he once was. Erisey Casoona-Kitani was also afflicted to Imperial Mind Tampering, having been kidnapped by rogue Imperial Forces. The group without a clear CO would also be lead by both Rhelex Jubulii-Gahn and Exao Gunn on two missions. The first would be to stop the Empire firing a Corvette into the heart of the planet's capital. Able to stop this, Rhelex was able also to get his men out with little harm, though the resultant propaganda used by the Empire lost the Alliance critical support on Malastare. Gunn would also oversee the mission to recover the defecting Imperial Admiral Wiltrain Kitani. And given the split that was evident in the unit, the young Jedi managed to not only recover the Imperial Admiral but also return the man to the Alliance Fleet at Sullust. Their time at Sullust also saw the unit act without directives to help the evacuation of the EnviroDome. This selfless act saving hundreds of lives in the process won critical local support for the Alliance on the Sullustan home-world. Allies Sent towards the Core, the unit's next undertaking would be under the command of newly adopted Alliance Intelligence Agent, Kileo Dimoh. Tasked with rescuing the son of Talkian Thresh, Venir. After a failure to attain Intel regarding the Imperial Fleet at Corellia the unit makes camp at Talus, and after experiancing trouble on the small planet, they plan the course to land at Coronet. Unable to use the Star or Rhyley Stargazer, the group manages to disguise the Flash Point as a Corellian Transport vessel, and land outside Coronet, however CorSec are soon on their tales as they move to encounter Venir at the Prinsly Estate. Finding the Estate surrounded by Imperial Forces, the group move quickly to enter the compound however find no Venir. After attaining crucial details regarding the young Thresh from Estate workers, the unit leave under a barrage of fire from Imperial Forces. Heading back to the Flash Point, they find CorSec have managed to locate the vessel and impound it. With no safe point, the group quickly heads out into the forests near Doaba Guerfel. After managing to find out the location of Venir Thresh thanks to new THXi technology called Big Bro, the group move to acquire the Flash Point from a scrapyard before intercepting Venir. Their plan to escape however would find difficulty, and the group would only manage to escape thanks to the flying of Kaje-James Reilloc New Frontiers -WIP- Organisation Position(s) CO – Commanding Officer The most experienced of the group, this individual takes operational command of the Missions and Sorties. They are charged with the safety of the group and the success of the mission. It is also their duty to report to Alliance Command pending the success of the mission. Though Rhyley Stargazer tends to lead from the front there has been on occasion where others are given specific lead for keeping in mind their expertise. AGT – Agent These are the members of the group that follow the lead set by the Commanding Officer. Each have been carefully chosen for their abilities and diverse skills that they offer, tending to have a very strong and capable mind that is able to cope with a various degree of demanding settings. MED – Medic These are the members of the group that are key to the survival of the team. They are chosen for their ability to keep the team alive and functioning, a handy ability given the difficulties the team must come up against. Ranks Rank is used to display seniority amongst members. Although when the team is amongst themselves an autonomous ideal is usually in place however when in the company of other Alliance Personnel, the commandos adopt a stricter if somewhat lenient code. Agents that continuously display courage of going beyond the Call of Duty will see them rise in Rank far more rapidly. Those new to Stargazer's Commandos start with the rank of Private. • Major (Maj) Scale 14.0 • Commander (Com) Scale 10.0 • Captain (Cap) Scale 9.0 • Lieutenant Commander (LtC) Scale 8.0 • Lieutenant (Lt) Scale 7.0 • 2nd Lieutenant (2Lt) Scale 6.5 • Junior Lieutenant (JLt) Scale 6.0 • Sergeant Major (SMaj) Scale 5.5 • Master Sergeant (MSgt) Scale 5.0 • Sergeant (Sgt) Scale 4.5 • Corporal (Cpl) Scale 4.0 • Lance Corporal (LCpl) Scale 3.5 • Specialist (Spec) Scale 3.0 • Senior Trooper (STp) Scale 2.5 • Trooper (Tp) Scale 2.0 • Private First Class (1C) Scale 1.5 • Private (Pvt) Scale 1.0 • Recruit/Cadet (Cdt) Scale 0.5 Scale As well as Military ranks, Military Scales reflective on the position and rank is also given. This is to discern the level of clearance this officer or member has regarding Alliance Resources as well as to underline the differences of ranks between all branches of the Alliance Forces. For Example, Rebel Intelligence Agents have a Ranking Scale starting at 4, which already places them with the same ranking as a Sergeant within the Alliance Armies. Current Unit Status Since it's inception, the unit has under gone some major changes, a few of it's members moving on and branching out into different areas such as Alliance Intelligence, others had opted to remain behind on Tatooine when the unit was sent towards the core, and others merely fell away from the unit to unknown reasons. Some of the files include Classified Data and are not privy to those without the highest rank clearance. 'Active' Lieutenant Commander Rhyley Stargazer A young man from Corellia, Rhyley has been associated in some way with the Rebellion since the Battle of Yavin, due to the difficulties that befell the planet following the rise of Diktat Gallamby. Eventually joining the Rebellion officially in 4 ABY, a pilot by nature, it was Stargazer's ability to adapt and lead that saw him selected as part of General Crix Madine's Commando Program. Whilst showing to continually pursue an understanding of the Force, the son of Major Taei Wynonyms has remained with the Rebellion since then, and was in the Battles of New Plympto and Hoth. A charismatic leader, Stargazer is a name that is becoming well known across the Alliance. Specialist Exao Gunn The Talus born Exao Gunn was the second youngest recruit ever taken on by the commando unit. Joining the Rebellion in 5 ABY, his calmed nature proved invaluable during the crisis at Drall. A well respected scout that has mirrored Stargazer's ability to adapt to a situation, Gunn has since then risen within the ranks of the unit and is currently Stargazer's preferred second-in-command. Having served away from the unit with the ill-fated Chasdy's Commandos, the young force-sensitive Talusian has a surprising amount of experience and knowledge for someone so young, and has lead the unit in Stargazer's absence on more than one occasion. Specialist Kaje-James Reilloc The ostentatious Kaje Reilloc is a man with a shrouded past that surprisingly became a member of the unit in the late 5 ABY. Having been part of the Imperial Academy, Reilloc's piloting skills and knowledge of the Imperial Navy machine has seen him become a useful addition to the group when Stargazer himself is unavailable. His quick thinking, wit and sometimes brash nature is something the unit often relies on when working in the field. Specialist Sava Stary Naboo-born and Imperial raised, Sava Stary would likely have been the last person you'd think to have seen in the Rebellion serving as a Commando. Embroiled in a plot to uncover supposed Rebel operatives on Tatooine, when faced with the possibility of losing his lover, Kileo Dimoh, Stary turned his back on the Empire and sought refuge in the Alliance. Eventually, Stary was tentatively placed as an instructor for Madine's Commando Units, however his service alongside Stargazer and Gunn eventually saw the former Imperial placed with the unit. A decorated Stormtrooper, Stary has a keen eye for battlefield strategy and Imperial tactical knowledge that has become invaluable to the unit. Specialist Kileo Dimoh The diminutive Kileo Dimoh eventually joined the unit having been with the unit during her tenure as an Agent with Alliance Intelligence. Following the fallout of the Romas Navander defection, she would request to be placed with the Commando Unit on a permanent basis, going so far as to pressurise Rhyley Stargazer into accepting her request. Unassuming when most meet her, many are caught by surprise by the young woman's determination and abilities when placed under pressure. Also Force Sensitive, it is by no surprise that she has begun to carve out an interesting career within the Rebel Alliance. Private Cayla Dunestrider Jevona Takanir or now known as Cayla Dunestrider, joined the unit during 5 ABY. The quiet woman, is a keen scout and her abilities to understand animals has seen her become an enigmatic if somewhat unusual member of the unit that have made up for her relatively inexperienced combat knowledge. However even with her inexperience, Dunestrider was also present during the Battle of Orupia and proved key in the Rebels breaking the Imperial lines. The young force sensitive is currently on reassignment, following the news that she is pregnant. Recruit Weekat Matiren The Imperial Medic, Weekat Matiren was one of Sava Stary's stormtroopers on Tatooine. Her understanding of medicine and aid has seen her become the unit's main medic since joining the unit after defecting from the Empire in 6 ABY. Well versed in Imperial tactics and battlefield strategy, Weekat's allegiance to the Rebellion has never been cast in doubt since her surprise abandonment of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Reliable and hard-working, the young woman is probably the most prized addition to the unit since Raedan Kitani. 'In-active or Re-Assigned' Sergeant Erisey Casoona-Kitani The youngest ever recruit of the unit, she would also become reverred as a hero of Drall and promoted to Sergeant by the time she was just seventeen. When Stargazer was re-assigned, she acted as CO and lead the unit during the Battle of New Plypmto. Her performance within the unit and her key abilities eventually saw her selected for re-assignment to Alliance Intelligence at Agent Rank. Her status as sergeant in the unit is now retired. Lance Corporal Rhelex Jubulii The Manadalorian known as Rhelex Gahn was brought into the unit under the recommendation of relative Hendar Gahn. His aid in destroying the Muunilinst Foundry proved to be critical and prevented any blame being placed upon his shoulders in the aftermath. Following his impressive servitude, he was re-assigned from Stargazer's Commandos to Beski's Commandos in 6 ABY where he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant, however was killed in combat at the Battle of Orupia. Corporal Hendar Gahn The soft-spoken Mandalorian Hendar Gahn was among the first to be recruited by Stargazer when the unit was forming. A natural leader and an expert warrior and tracker, his devotion to his allies and home on Tatooine knew no bounds. Since Stargazer's Commandos re-assignment to Rishi and to focus their efforts towards the Core, Gahn requested to be removed from the Unit and to remain on Tatooine, a request accepted by Commanding Officer Rhyley Stargazer. It is hoped by those that know him, that Gahn will rejoin the Unit at a later date. Corporal Atyphe Vrydella The passionate and brash Twi'lek, atyphe Vrydella, was one of the founding members of the unit upon it's inception in 4 ABY. Having been the child of Rebel Operatives that were killed some ten years before her own enlistment, Atyphe was an ever present member of the force during the unit's formulative year. Unfortunately Atyphe Stargazer seems to have fallen off the map and is reported as Missing-in-Action. Though there has been some effort where possible to find the woman, no leads have been found. It is possible she may be captured, killed or defected to the Empire. Specialist Raedan Kitani The slicer and trickster of the unit, Raedan Kitani was one of the founding members of the unit, having been rescued from the Empire by Stargazer in 4 ABY. An out-spoken and quick-minded operative, his ability to undermine Imperial Computer Systems, saw him uncover the plot of Genocide on Drall. Following a mistake by his unit however, Drall would turn into a nightmare for the young man, who was stripped of rank and almost paid with his life. Recovering following extensive surgery, after a year with the unit he was finally forgiven for his past mistakes and rose to the rank of Specialist. Later he was assigned to Alliance Intelligence. Trooper Bai'yle Norssohn Corellian Mandalorian Bai'yle Norssohn was one of the founding members of the unit in 4 ABY. Willing to do all for his allies, Norssohn's aptitude as a mechanic and engineer had seen him become indispensable to the unit, more so than his ability to take the field in a combat situation. Having never once ducked from his responsibilities, he was given a promotion to the rank of Corporal in 6 ABY and assigned to Beski's Commandos. Unfortunately he was killed in combat in the Battle of Orupia. Private First Class Meevi Tracyn Meevi Tracyn was a known bounty hunter in the Outer Rim that by mistake or chance eventually became a member of the unit during it's mission to Draxial. An expert tracker, Tracyn became the unit's oldest member, and his knowledge and expertise was invaluable to the unit during the Orupian mission. Unfortunately following heavy injuries sustained in the aftermath of the Battle of Orupia, Meevi was placed on injured reserve, for the foreseeable future. Private Sle-Twe Elo The kind-hearted Sle-Twe Elo, was known to the Rebel Alliance as a bounty hunter before she eventually joined the unit in 5 ABY. Only serving with the unit during one mission, she along with Atyphe was selected for a critical mission on Coruscant soon after her induction however Alliance Command has lost all contact with Elo since. Following searches for Elo, and nothing found it is questionable whether Elo has gone missing or did not actually carry out her duties. Further reports of possible sightings on Nar Shaddaa have since hinted that she may have abandoned her post or defected. Private Terasa Asheeri Terasa Asheeri was assigned to Stargazer's Commandos following the Battle for New Plympto. A Former Attendee of the Imperial Academy on Carida however abandoned the Imperial cause, Terasa Asheeri was inducted at the request of acting CO, Erisey Casoona-Kitani. Currently Terasa Asheeri is listed as AWOL having not reported for duty with the unit since the unit was sent to the Draxial System. Recruitment Recruitment into Stargazer’s Commandos is usually either done at the request of Alliance High Command or contacted by a known Agent within the team following a period of observation. Upon enlisting to the team, the member is expected to display a full and total loyalty and commitment to those within the team and the Alliance. Mercenaries are not usually contacted however it would depend on what sort of operation the team were undertaking. Other possible avenues of recruitment would usually to be made by Recruitment Agents, hidden within society that are in direct contact with local establishments and are able to point out possible Rebel Sympathisers to those within the Alliance. Recruitment Agents • Greg Somax - Imperial Naval Academy • Soth Pettikin - Tefau • Shaina Kreen - Kluistar Training The route to becoming one of the Commandos in General Madine's Program is often varied. Since it's inception, the training often given would be handled by the Unit CO depending on his opinion over what the recruit would need. Usually however due to the time needed for training, this would often be done during their missions. Case evident in Exao Gunn who has rose to become integral to Stargazer's Commandos even though he had little experience when he initially joined. Madine recognised that the Units required more intense training. Having initially used Hoth as one of the training grounds for new Recruits, Unit COs were often sent to Echo Base for a few months to train the newest batch of recruits, however following the Battle of Hoth, this has since stopped. Its success rate for producing Commandos has yet to be seen. Following the defection of Imperial Stormtrooper, Sava Stary, having sought the advice of both Kyle Katarn and Rhyley Stargazer, Madine and Taei Wynonyms decided on creating a new Training Program, with Sava Stary at it's head. Stary given rank of Drill Sergeant, has access to all Units under Wynonyms' command and working with the CO of each Unit, is able to give training to any of those enlisted or recruited. Since then new trainers have also been selected, including Vive Lamire. Trainers • Vive Lamire - Sullust Rank The Military Rank of Instructors within the Alliance is almost handed as an honorary title. Though some that have gone from merely training to actual sorties have thus seen a change in their Scaling and thus their Rank holds more relevance with the rest of the Alliance Forces. Though they are never usually chosen for active field combat their abilities can somtimes be called upon and a rank allows them to even take the field with a unit of their own. • Drill Sergeant (DSgt) Scale 3 • Drill Instructor (DI) Scale 2 Mission Categories Stargazer’s Commandos often see a wide range of missions, some ranging from Escort Duties and Ambushes to Rescue and Raid Operations. This also varies between Ground and Space Conflict. It is at the discretion of the Alliance Command and Rhyley Stargazer for which missions they chose to undertake. Often known for taking the initiative themselves, they receive a large amount of Rebel Support when able and if in the presence of Alliance Military Personnel that are under Rank of those in the team then they are able to assume Command. Base of Operations During the tentative formation of Stargazer’s Commandos, the YT Freighters Rogue Star and Genesis was initially the only established Base of Operations, both ships being the personal vessels of the Stargazers as well as reporting in at New Plympto. In time, Stargazer would establish a Base of Operations on the Planet Najiba in the Arkanis Sector, however following numerous losses, Stargazer and Raedan Kitani decided to willingly lose the Najiba Bunker to the Empire in order to secure the defection of Imperial Admiral Wiltrian Kitani. Since then, Stargazer's Commandos have been given a new headquarters at Rishi, named Haven One as well as a bunker at the Rebel Base on Arbra, Haven Base. Equipment The Commandos are able to be supplied by nearly anything the Alliance currently uses. This ranges from the X-Wing Starfighter and Communications Equipment to Marine Armour and Intelligence Data. As dependent on the mission, the Commanding Officer for that mission would decide the choice of what would be taken. The Commandos have been issued with a standard dress uniform for when in the presence of other Alliance Personnel during official visits though this is rarely worn anywhere else. Behind the Scenes *The birth of Stargazer's Commandos took over four months. Instead of purely becoming Rebel at the drop of a hat, those that were hoping to 'Go Rebel' decided that it would be far more interesting to really play out the ideal of taking a neutral character and seeing them grow into a Rebel. As such though it took far longer to establish the unit, the decision made for a better role-playing environment and helped all the characters concerned grow. *At the creation of Stargazer's Commandos, there was a lot of criticism initially, citing there was no place for Rebel Role-Play. However since then, Stargazer's Commandos has gone from strength to strength and has been in play for nearly two years. *The initial line-up of Stargazer's Commandos was also supposed to include Max Rockatanski and Geori Bateson. However due to character development both characters eventually didn't find themselves as part of the unit. *Though the unit would fall under Rhyley Stargazer's Command, Atyphe Vrydella was actually the first person to join the Rebellion. Rhyley officially joined ten minutes later. *The first character to be hired by Rhyley Stargazer, was Hendar Gahn. Though Atyphe Vrydella and Raedan Kitani were in the unit before Hendar, neither were hired by Rhyley. *Since the formation of the unit, there has been thirteen members. Of the twelve members under his command, Rhyley Stargazer has hired only seven himself, these include Hendar Gahn, Bai'yle Norssohn, Erisey Casoona, Rhelex Jubulii, Exao Gunn, Meevi Tracyn and Sava Stary. *The unit has in total been lead by six of it's members since its creation. Rhyley Stargazer was the first however also Atyphe Stargazer, Raedan Kitani, Erisey Casoona-Kitani, Rhelex Jubulii-Gahn and Exao Gunn have at some point lead the unit. It has also been placed under the leadership of Kyle Katarn, Kileo Dimoh and Princess Leia Organa for certain missions. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Stargazer's Commandos Site Category:Organisations